


Too Worried

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon's eyes widened while he was tied to a burning stake.





	Too Worried

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon's eyes widened while he was tied to a burning stake. It was the same area where Sarah Croydon was killed hours ago. How could Charles be careless enough to remain near a corpse long enough for the Salem townspeople to find him? Sarah materialized and smiled. Together again.

 

THE END


End file.
